


Tender

by marvelousrats



Series: Jetko Week 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bodyguard AU, In more ways than one, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Jet says fuck the monarchy, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Soft Jetko is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousrats/pseuds/marvelousrats
Summary: Sunlight streamed through the window, forcing Zuko’s eyes open. He looked down at Jet, who was sleeping on his chest, preventing him from sitting up.Jetko Week Day 4- Tenderness
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Jetko Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984264
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Jetko Renaissance Week





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> This is... so soft. Late, but soft. 
> 
> Also some of y'all don't critique Zuko's leadership and you SHOULD. Monarchies are the worst governmental system!
> 
> You can give me a follow on tumblr [here](https://cowpokezuko.tumblr.com/) and instagram [here](https://www.instagram.com/thepoormediocreartist/)

Sunlight streamed through the window, forcing Zuko’s eyes open. He looked down at Jet, who was sleeping on his chest, preventing him from sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and flipped his braid over his shoulder. He tried to worm his way out from under Jet, which only earned him a sleepy groan of protest. He laid back on his pillow and resigned himself to lying there until Jet finally woke up. Jet mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and Zuko carded a hand through his mahogany hair. He sectioned off three small strands of hair and braided them together. He repeated the process two more times before Jet finally stirred. “What’re you doin’?” He yawned. 

“Waiting for you to get up,” Zuko replied. 

“Why?” Jet tightened his grip around Zuko’s chest. “You could just stay here forever.” He rubbed his nose against Zuko’s neck. 

“I have a job.” Zuko ran his hand through Jet’s hair.

“Being a dictator doesn’t count as a job.” Jet smirked. 

“I’m not a dictator,” Zuko said defensively, but he wasn’t sure that was true. 

“Then when were you elected.” He traced circles on Zuko’s chest. 

“Okay, maybe I am a little bit of a dictator, but I think the fact that I inherited the title from my father makes me a monarch,” he conceded. 

“That’s worse. You do see how that’s worse, right?” Jet frowned. 

“Yeah, I know. But the Fire Nation needs a strong hand leading them in the right direction. It’s like training a polar bear dog,” he said. “The people would probably pick another Ozai or Sozin if given the opportunity.”

“So you’re saying you don’t trust your own populace?” Jet raised an eyebrow.

“Would you?”

“Trust the Fire Nation? Absolutely not. I’m just being a contrarian for the sake of pissing you off.” He smirked. Zuko scoffed and rolled his eyes. Jet leaned up and kissed him. “You should take the day off. It  _ is _ Saturday, darlin.” He tucked a loose strand of hair behind Zuko’s healthy ear. “And you haven’t had a break in so long. You have to take care of yourself if you’re gonna keep being a dictator.” He smirked, but his eyes were soft. 

“Are you sure you aren’t saying that because you don’t want to do your job, Mr. Bodyguard?” Zuko chuckled. 

“Please, as if you need a bodyguard. The last guy that tried to kill you is still being treated for third degree burns. I’m doing this because I don’t want to lose my space heater.” Jet snuggled closer to Zuko’s chest. 

“Zuko, you’re a dictator. Zuko, the only reason I’m still here is to keep you in check,” Zuko said, imitating Jet’s silky voice. 

“Shut up! I’m gonna break up with you.” Jet smiled. “I gotta say, your Azula is better.” 

“Your critiques are appreciated.” Zuko patted his head. 

“Don’t do that. It feels... wrong. I’m your boyfriend not a cat,” Jet said.

“Then why do you like it when I scratch behind your ears so much?” Zuko said as he did just that. Jet’s eyes slipped shut and his mouth went slack. “There you go, kitten.” He smirked. Jet snapped back to reality and swatted Zuko’s hand away. 

“Don’t use your intimate knowledge of my body against me!” He grinned. 

“Or what?” Zuko raised his eyebrow. Jet swung his legs over Zuko’s hips and pinned his wrists against the mattress. Zuko bit his lip and looked up at Jet through his lashes. Jet leaned down and nipped at Zuko’s ear. He sucked on the skin just under it, drawing a moan out of Zuko. 

“Or I’ll do it to you, baby.” He purred. Zuko struggled against him half heartedly as he sucked at his neck, making red marks bloom against the pale skin. 

“Jet, people will talk,” Zuko said. 

“Let them, they talk anyway.” Jet smirked. He tugged on the edge of Zuko’s ear with his teeth. Zuko gasped softly. “What do you want, Zuko?”

“I want to get on with my morning meditations,” Zuko replied. “You can join me if you wish, my love.” He pushed Jet off of him and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Jet groaned and pulled a blanket over his shoulder. Zuko walked over to their wardrobe and pulled on a pair of pants before he went out to the balcony. He stretched and sat down, crossing his legs in the lotus position. The morning sun washed over his bare chest, warming his skin and drying Jet’s saliva off his neck. He reached up and touched the mark below his ear and cursed Jet for leaving a hickey in such an obvious place. The offender walked out onto the balcony a few moments later and dropped himself into Zuko’s lap, still naked from the night before with a thin quilt wrapped around his shoulders. “What are you doing, exposing yourself to the whole city?” 

“The bed is cold and boring without you.” Jet mumbled and nuzzled Zuko’s bruised neck. 

“Sap.” Zuko smiled, turning his face toward the sun. 

“Shut up.” He said and pulled Zuko into a soft kiss. 

“I have a reputation.” Zuko croaked. 

“Okay, Mr. Firelord.” Jet rolled his eyes and kissed him again. He pressed light kisses down Zuko’s neck and onto his collarbone and shoulders. Zuko traced shapes on Jet’s upper thigh. His eyes slipped shut and his mind soothed by Jet tender kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
